The present invention relates to a recipe implementation system for a cooking device and, more particularly, to a programmable recipe implementation system for automatically controlling the operation of a microwave oven according to a recipe input by the user and stored as a function of an identifying code commonly found on food products.
Recipe implementation systems have been used with cooking devices in past applications. However, they have required the user to maintain a recipe book and they have not allowed the user to implement original recipes. For instance, Edamula in U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,414 and Edamura in U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,635 show a cookbook containing coded recipes which may be scanned into the system for controlling a microwave oven. Accordingly, there is a need for a programmable recipe implementation system for a cooking device which allows the user to implement original recipes without resort to cookbooks.